Court Of Forbidden Hearts
by haleighmadison2002
Summary: Princess Clarissa is engaged to Prince Simon, but she's in love with a certain knight who has protected her all these years. Prince Simon needs to marry a royal for his country, but is falling head over heels for a midnight haired servant. In the midst of it all, Alec and Magnus are fighting for everyone and for the right to love each other. (Clace, Sizzy, Malec)
1. Headed for the Castle

Her blazing red hair flew behind her as she ran from the boy chasing behind her slowly, enjoying the chase. She stopped short as she bumped into the boy with a golden mop of hair around a corner. "Gotcha" Jace mumbled.

Jace looked up behind her and stepped back, clearing his throat.

"Clarissa," She heard behind her finding her father standing tall with her brother trailing behind him. Valentine, her father who was King, commanded attention. He stood tall with dark eyes and blonde hair. Her brother, Jon,

was an exact replica but was always in their father's shadow.

"Yes, father?" Clarissa bowed her head slightly, she didn't need to but her father was a demanding person and she didn't like to disappoint... Sometimes.

"Simon is coming soon." Clarissa paused as she understood what he was saying. She saw Jace clench his fist in the corner of her eye. Jon moved from one foot to the other uneasily. Clarissa tapped her foot under her dress.

"I thought I had more time, I thought you said on my eighteenth-" Princess Clarissa started but was cut off by her father's booming voice.

"You will do as I say, besides that was then, this is now. Simon's father wants him leaving with bride and a bride you shall be. We need this marriage, you know this Clarissa Adele Morgenstern!" Valentine yelled, causing Clarissa

to flinch. Jace's knuckles were turning white at this point.

Simon pondered what the princess would look like now. They had originally met when they were seven. She had abnormally large green eyes and a gap tooth along with fiery red hair that suited her spirit. She ran everywhere with

a smile on her face. Once, she ran down the stairs and fell on her face but when she got up she still had a slight grin.

Simon has found her interesting, and for a long time he had liked her. Now he didn't know. He hadn't seen her in years and he didn't know what she was like, except for their letters. Yes they had kept in touch. Simon would send a

letter or two going on about dragons and would describe every mythical thing he found abnormal. He enjoyed abnormal.

"Prince Simon, we're here," Simon gulped as he nodded at his servant, Eric and looked out of the carriage window where everyone gathered. He noticed her first. Clarissa was still short, but everything became slightly larger

and suited her. On her left hand side stood a man in golden armor, who's attitude screamed narcissism. Meanwhile the girl on the right of her had pitch black hair that sat in a long curls, she was beautiful. If it weren't for the outfit or the grim  
/covering her face he would have thought she was meant to be a princess, his princess.

Simon stepped out of the carriage and looked at Clarissa from across the courtyard. He is taller Clarissa noticed and smiled. It wasn't Simon she was upset with, it was her father. She knew that her father needed this alliance but

she wondered why he didn't marry off Jon. Clarissa didn't love Simon, not the way she wants to love someone she marries.

The boy who stood beside her is the one she loved. The boy who snuck her out at night just to go see the stars or for a midnight ride with one of her horses. The boy who fought hard and passionately. She was always there when Jace

trained, in the end he was sweaty and dirty but still beautiful. Every time he fought she found him even more handsome because past all of the blood and dirt, she saw an angel. Her golden angel.

Jace glared at the boy who would soon marry Clary, his Clary. The girl he'd protected half of his life. He didn't want to lose her to Simon. Jace knew Simon too. Jace grew up in the castle. His father was a rich noble, one of the most powerful, before  
/he died. Mayrse, head servant took Jace in along with her son Alexander and later his sister Isabelle. Valentine saw talent in Jace and gave him fighting lessons and allowed him to protect his daughter once he knew that he was capable. Alec, as he  
/called his best friend wasn't so lucky so Alec was stuck in the kitchen. He remembered one day when him and Clary were going outside to ride on the horses and Jace asked for a pie. Alec refused, because he didn't know how to make a pie and a few other  
/reasons, atleast until Mayrse hit Alec in the back of the head.

Isabelle held in a gasp as she looked at the curly haired prince. He was more attractive then she remembered. Simon, Clary, Jace, Alec and Isabelle played together in the garden when Simon had first come to meet his future

bride, although he hadn't known that at the time. She'd found him adorable and sweet when they played a small game. One would stand with a blindfold covering their eyes while they tried to find someone in the sea of voices surrounding them. Clary  
/was supposed to find Simon but instead bumped into Jace on the ground and burst in the laughter. While Simon had found Isabelle, then kissed her hand lightly. Isabelle doubted Simon remembered her, what with Clary. Isabelle reminded herself she couldn't  
/like Simon. Simon is betrothed to Clary and Isabelle is betrothed to Jace, she could not lose focus.

Clary looked back at Jace, who smiled at her in return then glared at Simon again. "Simon." Clary smiled at Simon who only glanced at Isabelle before nodding. "Well, welcome to court, but I have to be going,"

Clarissa choked out.

Clary moved out of the courtyard and up the steps she's known forever, with Jace close behind her. "Clary-" Jace said from behind her trying to stop her. Clary ran faster, but Jace being Jace kept up until they were at the very

top of a tower looking over everything.

Clary stopped short in front of Jace. "Jace," Clary paused, looking up at him from under her lashes. Jace cradled her cheek in his hand. "I don't want to marry Simon," Clary whispered. "I want to marry you."

Jace smiled at her words.

"Clary, we can't. You know I want this, all of this. You know that I don't want you marrying Simon but we can't change it." Jace mumbled to Clary, glancing between her eyes. Clary moved closer and looked into his eyes.

"Maybe we can." Clary whispered before she closed the space between them.

The courtyard quieted as Clarissa left with the golden knight trailing her. Simon glanced at Isabelle before looking the King and Queen. Beside the King was Prince Jonathan, but on the other side was Queen Jocelyn. On Queen Jocelyn's other

side stood a man who could only be Luke Graymark, the Queen's advisor. A few feet away stood Magnus Bane, warlock of court.

From a tinted window a few floors above stood a boy with blue eyes. Alec looked down at Magnus with interest. Alec had always found Magnus attractive but, after a ball Magnus had talked to Alec all night until started to rise, Alec felt more.

The next few months after that Magnus and Alec snuck around at night when everyone slept, except for Princess Clarissa and Jace.

Alec distanced himself from the window as everyone started to disperse. He walked back to the kitchen, where he belonged. He was a kitchen boy and Magnus was a castle warlock, both for the needs or wants of the royal family yet on

two completely different levels of servitude. Magnus, was a entertainer and psychic, he helped the family in time of need or boredom. Where as Alec fetched food for the family and listened to secrets while not sharing them with anyone, except Jace.  
/Who usually knew them anyway.

Isabelle paused, waiting for Simon to go ahead but Simon only paused. "Would you like to show me the way?" Simon asked Isabelle while smiling. Isabelle bowed her head and walked forward. "Isabelle?" Isabelle stopped.

She turned and grinned.

"So you do remember me?" Isabelle asked while Simon chuckled. Simon nodded and looked her in the eye.

"How could I forget you, the fair maiden?" Simon asked and Isabelle looked down with a blush rising to her cheeks.

"How could you forget me? The servant of your to-be-bride more like it..." Isabelle said sarcastically. Simon scoffed and followed behind Isabelle into the walls of the castle.

When you step through you see two winding staircases under which was an almost empty room, except for four large chairs, two larger than the others in the middle. Two hall ways were on either side of you, one which led to the ballroom,

meeting room, etc. and the other which led to bedrooms, kitchens etc. Isabelle walked up the steps and looked back at Simon. "Our more important suites are on the second and third floors. Bottom floor is servant rooms." She explained.

"Take the tunnel tonight, there'll be more guards with Simon here." Clary advised Jace and he nodded while laughing. "What?" She asked him and he looked down at her.

"Clary, we've been doing this for how long? I know every way in and out of your room, which is one of the reasons I protect you so well-" Jace explained before Clary cut him off.

"That, and you'd never let anyone hurt me." Jace laughed while nodding. He pressed his lips against hers lightly. Their lips moved in sync until they heard a crash behind them. Clary looked behind her, it was Alec.

"Sorry princess, the king wants to see Jace." Clary pressed her lips in a thin line and smiled before moving out of Jace's way to leave. She waited a minute before leaving down the steps and walked to her room.

Clary's room held a large king sized bed in the middle with a dresser on either side and a couch near a fire place. In a corner was a blind where she dressed. Greens and purples were the colors of her rooms, it calmed her as she sat

down on the couch.

The fireplace crackled and for a while it was silent, until she heard a knock. She looked to her left and found Jace walking in, while looking down. "The king knows about us. He's forbidden it, forbidden me from seeing you. He's assigning

me to the other side of the castle and said that if we're caught together again, he's sending me to front lines." Jace told Clary. Clary bit her lip.

"So this is the last time we see each other? What happened to changing it? What happened to us? What's going to happen?" Clary panicked and Jace grabbed her arms gently.

"None of that has to change, we can still stop this. But for now it has to be a bigger secret than it already was. We can't see each other, but I'll send Alec and Isabelle to give you messages, Clary-" Jace rambled before

Clary cut him off by kissing him.

Little did she know Simon was walking by her room with Isabelle beside him when she kissed him. Simon stared at the way they were with each other before frowning and looking at Isabelle. It's hard to love someone who already loves someone

else so how would Simon fall for Clary? How would Clary fall for him? How would their marriage work out? Would it work out? These were all the questions that were running through Simon's head before Isabelle distracted him. "And this is your

room. Hope your stay is well. Oh and Simon?" Simon's head turned towards her. "Clary and Jace have been that way for a while, they didn't expect you to come. It's going to take a bit for Clary to be okay with this, so don't force it on her.

Okay?" Simon smiled at Isabelle and nodded.

"Clarissa, I assume you know." Valentine glanced at his daughter before carrying on with his notes. Clary stood in front of his angry.

"Why move Jace, he's protected me this long and not failed?" She asked angry.

"Because you're attached. You're leaving in less than a months time, Clarissa. You will not go near him, or communicate with him at all. You will have one servant and everything brought to you by that servant will be monitored. If you

go near him, then I will send him to the front lines with nothing but his hands or worse-" Valentine seethed.

"What could be worse?" Clarissa asked in grief.

"I'll behead him."


	2. The Hearts Dance

His heartbeat raced while searching the crowd for his favorite blue-eyed kitchen boy. Magnus was currently doing a magic trick simply for the entertainment of the court. He gave readings and made flowers appear behind a girls ear. Simple stuff he learnedas  
just a boy.

Meanwhile Alec stared up in amazement as the warlock in front of him. Magnus gave Alec butterflies and made his heart jump whenever he was near. Something so electric pulled Alec to him, but Magnus is male and they cannot simply be

together. You would be shamed without a doubt. They'd probably be sent away if they were ever caught. Caught is the fine word in this sentence.

Magnus found Alec's eyes and winked. Alec moved his head downward with a smile before looking the right wall with a door on it. Magnus understood and excused himself from the King with an apology. Alec headed for the door a minuteafter and Magnus  
pulled Alec against him. Alec kissed Magnus fiercely considering their time and Magnus responded back quickly.

Alec first met Magnus after a party just like this one. That night Alec was exhausted, but not exhausted enough to say no to the handsome warlock. They talked all night about the most random of things until the night started to turn to morning.

"Well Alec, it was so nice to meet you but I must be g-" Magnus had told him before Alec did something rash, he kissed him. Alec pulled back quickly realizing his mistake when Magnus pulled him back into the kiss, more passionately.

Footsteps echoed throughout the halls now and the two boys flew apart. They casually started talking when Jace walked by, winking at Alec. Magnus rolled his eyes but Alec stopped Jace. "Jace you aren't allowed at parties anymore,

you know that." Alec reminded him. Jace nodded before responding.

"I'm not going to the party. I'll be back at sunrise, don't worry about me,brother. Worry about your warlock now." Jace told him. Jace and Isabelle were the only ones that knew. Jace knew because Alec once confessed his feelings for him

and Isabelle knew because she had caught them.

Magnus and Alec kissed passionately while Magnus pressed Alec up against a wall near the garden. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood! Mom has been lookin-" Isabelle has interrupted. Alec looked at Isabelle before sighing. "My eyes!

My pure unexposed eyes!" Isabelle has said.

"I find that hard to believe." Alec whispered under his breath while Magnus walked off with a bit of pep to his step.

* * *

Jace paced in front of the lake before deciding to swim. He needed to see Clary but decided the passage was too dangerous. He hoped Clary would know to come here, considering it was their spot. Jace remembered how he first showed Clary thespot.  
They were about eight years old at the time and Jace had found the lake a week before.

 _"Clary! It's just over this hill! Please!" Jace's younger self had yelled to Clary. She was shorter and slower, considering she was in shoes with a slight heel. Jace was impatient so he decided to ask Clary "Do you want me to justcarry you?" Clary looked up. Her eyes fluttered with mischief and a grin popped on her face._

 _"Yes." She told him before he ran back to where she was and threw her over his shoulder. "Hey! I thought you were gonna carry me wedding style!" Clary had fought against him._

 _"Why would I do that? We aren't married... Yet." Jace mumbled while walking. They reached the lake and Jace set Clary down on her feet. She moved to turn around but he panicked. "No! Let me cover your eyes!" He covered her eyes quickly then  
realized how informal he was being. "My princess," he added and she giggled._

 _Jace whispered behind her while covering her eyes "three...two" he paused and watched the sun rise over the cliff. "One." He whispered before removing his hands. She stood completely still and looked up in what he could only guess  
was wonder._

 _The lake was small, with a few rocks in the water that rose above it slightly. Jace raced out and jumped upon each rock before he stood on one in the very middle and he looked down at the fish that swam around it. Clary watched as her golden  
boy's curls were reflected in the water and how the sun bounced off of each strand._

 _Jace shouted over to Clary "Would you like to swim my lady?" Clary nodded before dropping her cloak off her back. Jace took off his shirt and dove in. Clary debated. She didn't want to get her dress wet but she wouldn't dive in naked with  
Jace. Jace's head bobbed over the water. "What's wrong?" He asked her after which she blushed._

 _"It's my dress... I rather not get it wet." Clary told him while looking down. Jace rose onto the rock he was just on and grabbed his shirt. He walked out of the water towards Clary._

 _"If you'd like, you could wear my shirt." Clary squeaked and shook her head. The shirt was too transparent. After a moment of thinking, she took off her dress but left her in her slip. She ran and dropped into the water with a scream._

 _Underneath the surface she met Jace. Jace grabbed her hands, comparing their smallness to his. When he noticed Clary turning red, he thought she was drowning so he pulled her up. "Wer-were you drowning?" Jace had asked her and she smiled._

 _"Maybe," before she went under again and Jace followed her. She moved fluidly under, moving her arms and legs in a way that caught Jace's attention. She moved to the water fall and when Jace went up for a bit of air, Clary was no longer there._

 _He panicked and raced to where she was going, when he stopped right before it and no sign of her, he turned around. He search the lake with his eyes before he felt two little hands pull him up. He gasped for air as he found his little redhead.  
She grinned down at him as she stood on cave floor just under the waterfall. "Jace, this is it." Clary told him and he got confused._

 _"This is what?" He asked. Her grin turned into a smirk when she looked at him._

 _"This is our place"_

* * *

Clary felt suffocated in her dress while watching everyone party and drink to their content. People congratulated Clary on her engagement to Simon and Clary felt sick to her stomach. Simon was busy with Izzy, Clary gratefully realized.

Something about them together. Izzy had always been intothe bad boy type, but Izzy also always had a thing for Simon. She had hoped it wasn't the money but she knew Isabelle well enough that it wasn't.

Meanwhile,Simon looked at her like she was a undiscovered gem, like she was abnormal and Izzy was. She was the first girl to want to learn to fight. Men often wanted her, to the point of no return so it was Izzy's job to show them they couldn't  
/have her.

Izzy and Simon danced, Simon leaded and Izzy became flustered. "I was never taught how to dance this way," she mumbled under her breath and Simon looked at her.

"What were you taught?" Simon asked while Izzy smiled at him. "Can you put on happier music?" Simon asked the band and let Isabelle do her thing. She backed up from Simon and tapped her foot to the beat.

When the music went up, so did Isabelle she made a line dance of people that were copying her. Then she broke off and grabbed Simon's hands.

"Follow my lead." Isabelle whispered. Simon glanced at her feet and they moved together beautifully. They jumped up and down, joining the line dance before coming back together at the end, breathless.


	3. Treading in Dark Waters

Jace dove in, letting the water swallow him. Even through the dark waters and the looming moon, he could still remember Clary here. He remembered how years after they came to this very lake every other day.

" _Jace!" Clary yelled for him. Her red hair was brighter against the spring flowers and blooming trees. Her eyes were still huge but she was older than she was the last time they were here. She was roughly fifteen and Jace was about to turn  
seventeen._

 _Jace grabbed her from behind and she giggled. Clary was in a dress that was a pale green with white detailing. Jace picked her up and ran for the lake. "No! No, no, no no no- Jace!" Clary's voiced pierced Jace's ears as they dropped  
into the lake. The water surrounded and they found each other in the water. They rose to the surface and looked at each other. "You ruined my dress! I mean I know how many I have but this one was your favorite-" Clary stopped realizing what she said._

 _"You care which one is my favorite?" Jace stepped closer to the point Clary had to look up slightly at him. She nodded speechlessly while Jace brought his hand up to cradle her cheek. Jace inched closer, but never closed the gap. It wasn't  
that he didn't want to, it was that she was a princess and he was a soldier, that's all he would ever be._

 _When Clary realized Jace wouldn't move, she pressed her lips firmly against his. Jace's hands moved to her hair and Clary's arms went around his neck, pushing herself farther up. They moved their lips faster until they were gasping  
for breath only to kiss each other again. Clary felt it only as needing air. Jace was her oxygen and she was suffocating before then._

 _Clary was the answer to Jace's broken heart so while Clary was suffocating and Jace was broken, they fixed each other with one kiss, or many kisses._

 _Jace moved them against the cave wall and Clary moved her fingers over Jace's back, learning it like a map and the way it moved and twitched under her fingers. Jace's hands moved to her waist before he broke away. "Clary we can't-" Jace openedhis eyes which were filled with pain. "You're the princess." Clary looked down at their bodies, which were pressed up against each other in the water while her heart raced._

 _"Yes I am a princess. I'm not a saint." Clary had told him while he rolled his eyes._

 _"I know you're not but you can't-" Jace replied before Clary put a finger to his lips._

 _"I can't lose my innocence, nothing was ever in the princess guidelines of being with someone before Simon." Jace suddenly moved back. A glare had made it to his eyes and he looked away. "Jace?" Jace finally looked at her._

 _"Simon, huh? The little wimp who talks of nonsense?" Jace whispered harshly._

 _"Simon is a prince I am betrothed too. Not-"_

 _"Me." Jace said painfully and looked down._

 _"Excuse me?" Clary asked._

 _"A prince you're betrothed too. You're not betrothed to me." Jace threw at her._

 _"No I'm not. I'm not betrothed to you: even if I want you to 're my golden angel. You're the guy I want to be with, completely," Clary whispered, causing Jace to look at her. "You're the guy I want to be at my side for my entire life. You're the boy who showed me how to be more  
than a princess. You're the knight I fell for."_

* * *

"Clary, may I speak with you?" Alec pulled Clary to the side. Alec seemed uneasy and a few eyes moved to them, including the king.

"Aren't you going to meet Jace?" Alec asked quietly and Clary looked around. An uneasy feeling grew in her stomach while she nodded at Alec before Alec scurried off most likely to the kitchen, or to Magnus.

Clary looked over her shoulder at the door before doing a double take. A man in peasant garments held a sword to her brother, Jon's neck. A scream tore through her.

 _Isabelle pushed the man forward before jabbing his nose, breaking it and the man fell to his knees. "You sick bastard, before you try steal a women's virtue again, remember this." Izzy whispered in his ear before kicking his groin and running  
off down the hall._

Izzy was just fourteen when this started: men trying to take something that doesn't belong to them Isabelle liked to say. So why did it surprise her when yet another man tried to steal someone's life, prince Jonathan's life to be exact. Itwas because  
Simon was lingering beside her and when they heard the man's booming voice Simon whispered "No! Not him."

Isabelle turned to Simon "You know him?!" She whispered and Simon nodded.

It was Eric.

Eric was Simon's best friend, why was he doing this?

Another boy appeared with a grin on his face behind Princess Clarissa. Sebastian Verlac, Simon noticed. "Here's the deal, give us your princess and we'll give you, your heir."Sebastian was smelling Clary's hair, looking up at the prince. "We'll  
let you make your choice, in the meantime, we'll lock Clary up and take Jonathan with us." Sebastian grabbed Clary while she fought and dragged her out of the room. Simoncursed under his breath.

* * *

"Still a douche, Lord Verlac?" Princess Clarissa asked. Sebastian grinned at her before tossing her in a room, not before she spit at him.

Clary ran to the door beating on before grunting. She searched the walls before she found a window, she jumped for it and noticed it was two floors up. She also noticed there vines, she reached over and grabbed one. Pulling her weight on

it, she held her breath, she noticed she wasn't falling so she pulled back, put her feet on the wall and walked down slowly, hitting the wall with her body more than once. When she was a safe distance down, she jumped.

* * *

"Magnus we have to stop this-" Alec rambled while Magnus sat by a window with a smile on his face. "Magnus what are you smiling at?" Alec asked before looking through the window, noticing a fiery red head running through the fog.

"I think biscuit has got this handled." Magnus whispered.

* * *

"Jace! Jace!" Clary ran into the water in her dress, letting the chilly water consume her. She dropped below the surface, swimming into the cave. Jace sat on the sand in the cave, holding his head in his hands when she came in. Jace looked at hernoticing  
her panic.

"Clary what's wrong?" Jace asked while hugging her. She cried into his shoulder, remembering Sebastian's nose touch her shoulder and what he whispered to her.

"Sebastian Verlac and a boy I think Simon's servant, they have Jonathan and..." Clary trailed off. Jace made her look up at him.

"And what?"

"And Sebastian wants me in trade for him."

"Over his dead body!"

* * *

"You can't actually be considering this Valentine! Clary is our daughter-" Jocelyn yelled while Valentine glared at her.

"So is Jonathan!"

"STOP!" Simon yelled. This caused the parents to look over at him."Excuse me, King Valentine and Queen Jocelyn but I don't think there's a trade, we just need time to get Jonathan back."


	4. The Lost Bastard

"Jace, we need Jace." King Valentine mumbled under his breath. "Find Jace!" He announced.

* * *

"shhh," Jace lulled Clary to sleep after she finished sobbing. He needed to get out of there, but make her stay where she wouldn't be harmed. She hugged his chest tightly, which would be a problem but when he kissed her forehead, calming her. Heforced  
her arms from around him and put his cloak around her. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

he dove beneath the water fall and ran. Thoughts rushed through his head while thinking about what Sebastian might do to Clary. Sebastian had been obsessed with Clary since he met her. He came from a noble family, the Verlac family had a

wide influence in the royal court. Sebastian met Clary while Jace was training. Clary was sitting in the garden, nearby where Jace stabbed dummies.

" _Your highness," Sebastian mumbled. Clarissa smiled at him before looking away. She played with the flowers, glancing between each color and the different kinds. Clary heard her name being called by a servant looking for her, so she hurriedto the voice. "Princess, I wanted to speak with you and-" Clary glanced back at Sebastian, she stopped and smiled at Sebastian._

 _"I'm extremely sorry and I just wish I could stand hear and speak to you, but unfortunately, it's time for my dancing lessons with Lady Amatis. My friend, Jace, over there will talk to you, tell him I sent you." Clary spoke before leaving  
Sebastian dumfounded._

Jace's foot slipped, causing him to trip, which had never really happened before. Then he realized, that it had never happened before. A laugh sounded from behind him. "Jace, Jace, Jace." Sebastian said from behind him, causing Jace to  
lentdown to Jace's height. "Now where'd you take my Clary?"

"She's not your Clary!" Jace growled.

Sebastian's mouth quirked up "Well she's not yours either now is she?"

Clary hid behind a large oak tree. Jace jumped up on his feet. "She may be Simon's fiancé, but she's my Clary. You won't lay another finger on her."

"Ah but I haven't yet. There's still so much I want to do to her. You can understand that can't you? I mean I've heard of your experience with the noble women." Sebastian grinned, knowing Clary was nearby enough to hear.

"That was before, before Clary and I-" Jace started but Sebastian got cut off.

"What? Cut off her maiden head? Oh wait, she's the princess and your just a knight. The most you could do without risking her highness's life at court is kiss. Just face it, boy: you will be nothing more than the past for Clary once

she is married." (A/N: Cut off her maiden head is Shakespeare for taking her virtue/virginity)

Clary's knees buckled and suddenly she felt more than just terrified. She stepped back, a mistake more or less. Her foot weighed down on a stick, breaking it in two. The sound resonated throughout the trees and she looked like a deer

in headlights when Sebastian turned toward her.

A sick grin pulled at the edges of his lips and he dived for the princess, where her screams echoed.

* * *

Sebastian pulled Clary tighter against him, to stop her from screaming and wiggling any longer. He pushed her forward, all the way until they reached the castle, with Eric holding Jace following behind with a dark look in his eyes. "Oh Valentine! I thought:we  
agreed on no tricks when you said I could have Clary." Sebastian laughed.

Clary's eyes bugged out of her skull and tears pricked at her eyes. "I knew none of what Clarissa planned to do. You must understand, she is just a girl who is afraid." Valentine calmed Sebastian. Clary felt Sebastian's sword moved

behind her, sharp and ready to kill him with. All she needed was to distract him.

"You must know there are consequences for even a scared little girl's actions." Clary bit back the urge to lick his hand and say she wasn't a little girl. "How about your Queen?" Clary gasped. "What do you have to say about that, princess?"

"Please don't. I'll do anything, I'll go willingly, I won't fight. Just let my mother be. Please Sebastian!" Clary fought and tears ran down her eyes.

"You ignored me as a child and now your begging,how lovely." Sebastian chuckled. He turned Clary around and smirked. "I let your mother go, and Jonathan and we'll leave here soon after if you do one thing. One simple thing." A bad feeling

rose up in Clary.

"What is it?" Clary asked.

"Kiss me." Clary blinked, not once, not twice but three times. Clary nodded, glancing down at the sword before closing in. She got closer and closer, Sebastian's eyes closed. Then she used all of what Jace taught her in fighting to pull the swordout  
quickly and shove itin his stomach. His eyes opened at Clary, he struggled for a second before he went limp.

"Grab the servant!" Clary shouted and Jace elbowed Eric before putting him in a choke hold. "Jace don't kill him! We need him to find Jonathan!"

"Where is Prince Jonathan?!" Jace yelled at Eric, he flinched.

"Sebastian killed him." Eric spat out.

"How are we supposed to believe you?" Queen Jocelyn stepped forward.

"You should probably check your highnesses room." Eric said. Clary didn't listen to the voices calling behind her. She barged into her parents room, there hanging, was her brother, without his head. A scream tore through her and pain lacedthrough  
her head.

Comforting arms, one that could only belong to Jace wrapped around her. Her brother is dead. She has to marry Simon. She wasn't Jace's first and she never knew he even had firsts.

Jace.

Suddenly she pushed him away with all her might. "No. No," she repeated over and over till she could no longer hear her own thoughts. Valentine would kill Jace. Jace can't be there for her anymore.

"Izzy." She suddenly remembered.

* * *

"Why aren't you freaking out?!" Queen Jocelyn asked King Valentine. He looked at her, knowing what he had to do and say.

"I have one more son. Jace." King Valentine explained.

* * *

"I've called you here today to make an announcement. As you may know, Prince Jonathan was murdered, but that's not what we're here to discuss." Valentine paused. Clary looked throughout the crowd, finding Jace's eyes on her before looking backat  
her father. She still couldn't grasp what happened except her feelings for him. That was only thing she was sure of as of now."Quite a bit ago, I had an affair. When she became pregnant, I was about to make her my mistress, when she was killed.  
I knew the baby was not safe as my son, so I hid him in hopes that he would stay a live. Alive he is today. I trainedhim, he grew up before my eyes and now that our princess will be leaving us in a short time and we need a king on our throne,  
I am leaving that to my son. Jace."

A sick feeling came up in Clary's throat. **Okay maybe not that sure.** Clary thought to locked eyes with Jace, where everyone around him backed away in the crowd. He looked shocked and then he glanced at her before the same feeling  
rose up in him. Puke came up in his mouthbut he pushed it down and walked forward, to where Valentine awaited.

"TO THE FUTURE KING!"


	5. He'd burn down the world

Clary's heart led her to room after the announcement, sickness sitting at the bottom of her stomach. She had to leave, she couldn't bare the thought of him seeing her so broken. Now she was in her leaned against her bed post, breathing  
heavily."Clary," Jace called out to her. "I'm sorry, I-I" he stuttered.

Clary turned and faced him. "Stop. Just stop. You need to go train and become the King," She paused, she knew he wouldn't leave, so she said one thing that would make it leave. "Brother." She finally got out and Jace looked down before turning on his  
heels, leaving the way he came. A sob broke through herafter he left.

* * *

Izzy came through the door, hugging Clary. She patted her hair down, "It'll be okay," she whispered. "I'll get you out of this." Clary nodded before pushing herself away from Isabelle.

"I need to get away from here, from the castle, away fromcourt. Izzy can you help me with that?" Izzy nodded excitedly.

"I'd thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Alec!" Clary yelled, searching for him. When she caught him in his situation a laugh escaped her. He was sitting on a counter with Magnus between his legs, in a heated make out session. Alec pulled back with a heavy breath, pushing

Magnus away. "Great you are both here, I need your help."

After Clary told them her plan, all she heard were murmurs of her being insane and how Jace would kill Alec. "You don't get it. Jace would burn down the world to find you and raise you out of the ashes." Clary rolled her eyes.

"I know that's why I asked you here. I plan on telling my father I am sick and can no longer report to my duties. Meanwhile Izzy stays in my bed under the covers, hiding for me. This is where you come in. I will take the tunnels out, I'vebeen in  
them long enough to know my way out. After which I've found myself outside, you'll have a carriage waiting for me. A girl with red hair and a cloak is too obvious, so you'll hide me in with the barrels. Once out, take me to town, I know someone  
/that'll help me from there."

"Well biscuit, we are at your service." Magnus smiled and Clary sighed. "When do you leave?" Clary looked up from her toes.

"Tonight."

* * *

Clary's cloak was green with gold detailing. She tightened it around her and breathed out. Isabelle was in her bed, hiding under the covers. She felt around a wall and found a hollow sound. With the sound, she pushed it open and a tunnel

full of stone was straight before her.

Any sound would echo, any footstep would be heard. She knew she had no time and she had to be quick. She gather a bag full of gold that would last her a while and attached it around her waist.

It was now or never.

She raced for her life, trying to be quiet but knowing that someone who listened well could hear her. She hoped Jace wouldn't open the tunnel door.

Jace paced around his room, wondering if he should go to Clary's room. It's not like he didn't know he shouldn't, it's more like everything in him was attracted to her, like magnets. Maybe he could see her, try to make things betterthan what they  
were.

He pushed the wall, opening the door to the tunnels. Jace jumped back, knowing he shouldn't.

That's when he heard the light pit pat of someone walking, no,of someone running. Whoever it was needed to get out fast. Suddenly Jace was curious.

If they wanted to get out, he knew how. He sprinted down the tunnels, urgent for some reason. Then the thought dropped into his head, What if it's Clary?

This made him run faster than before and he made it to the gate on the way out. He looked around, no one, then he looked out. Outside, in a carriage, he saw a bundle of red hair and a pair of green eyes that broke him to pieces. She left.

* * *

"Princess Clarissa!" Simon knocked on her door. He heard a light cough. "I was hoping to speak with you about your sickness. "

Isabelle debated in her head whether to let him in. In the end, she just couldn't help it, thinking about Prince Simon out there probably thinking about slaying dragons.

Simon waited, when the door slid open quickly and Simon was yanked through. He hissed and rubbed his arm. Isabelle came into view next.

Isabelle wore a beautiful light blue gown that fitted her in the best way possible. Clary gave her the dress as a way of saying thanks to helping her out. Though Isabelle would have done it anyway. "Where's Clary?" Simon asked. Wow kind

of a mood killer. Isabelle thought.

"Not here." Isabelle answered easily. Simon gulped and looked around the room. Isabelle sat down on Clary's bed and looked up at Simon. "You should probably go, wouldn't want you being found in Clary's room at night I guess." She told him.

Simon rushed forward and kissed Isabelle. She wasn't expecting it and took a moment to respond. His hand sat at her waist and her arms moved around his neck. He pushed her back, kissing her deeply and Isabelle moaned. Isabelle stopped andpushed  
Simon back.

"There is no way, I am going to be doing this with you in Clary's room." A room in which she might not return, but her room at least.

Simon kissed her again and pulled her up, not removing his lips. This was so unlike him, he was usually alone, reading. But with Isabelle it just felt right, likeeverything else had been wrong in his life.

He pushed Clary's door open with his foot and moved Isabelle into his own nearby. As the door shut, it echoed in the hallway.

* * *

"I think Jace saw me." Clary told Alec in front of her. "It hurt him, I could tell." Clary sighed and tried to calm down her breaking heart.

"You mean everything to him," Alec started and then finished. "Sister or not."


	6. The Difference Between Court and Village

Clary wondered how long it would take to get her to the nearest village. She thought of how long it would take for her friend to come through and keep her safe. Probably not long, knowing the friend well enough. The steps of the horses

was very repetitive by now, and it soothed her.

All she could think about was Jace and the way he looked when he saw her. She couldn't see his eyes very well, but if she did she wouldn't have been able to leave. He looked so defeated, so lost. So unlike Jace.

The only times you saw Jace lost werewhen you spoke of his parents or well his supposed parents. The fact that Clary had become that important scared her, because he had become that important to her too. "Princess," Alec called out to her.

"We're here." Clary then noticed that they had stopped, to deep in thought to have heard before.

She stepped out and grinned at what she was met with.

Maia.

A dear friend of Clary from the one time that she's ever been to a village and an acquaintance of Luke, her mother's advisor. It only took one letter from Luke and she knew Maia would be there. Clary grabbed Maia's hand and pulled

her to a shop nearby. They hugged each other before Maia suggested they leave. Clary almost did until she heard a trampling of hooves.

Maia pulled on Clary's cloak but she didn't budge. Jace was on the horse and he jumped off. He ran up and started ganging up on Alec. "Where is she? Where'd you take her, Alec?! Is she in the cart still?! Where?!" Jace shoved Alec

a few times.

Clary allowed Maia to pull her away. Maia had horses prepared. One brown, speckled with white spots and the other was white with black spots, like a dalmatian. Clary climbed aboard the one that looked like a dalmatian and hurried after  
back for a second, to see if Jace was following her.

* * *

Simon gazed down at the beautiful women in his arms and wondered how she became this way. He saw behind her cover, how broken she was. He enjoyed this, staring down at Izzy while her chest slowly rose and fell. The way her eyes moved underher eyelids,  
like she was searching for something. "You know staring is rude." Izzy whispered and Simon smiled.

"I can't help it, you're just so handsome." Izzy opened her eyes and shifted over Simon. Izzy laid her head on his chest and sat silently. "What are you thinking?" Simon asked and he heard a sigh leave her lips.

"Just what kind of trouble I could get into for this. I mean losing my virtue! Jace is king so I have no sure husband... Or if Clary finds out! I can't lose her friendship." Izzy put her head on her clasped hands on his chest. Simon movedhis hands  
just above her bum. He went up and down in a soothing motion.

"Clary won't find out, and I have connections, the man you marry won't care if your virtue is intact or not." Simon shushed her and Izzy nodded. Simon grinned before turning them over and moving his fingers over her sides.

Izzy gasped before laughter erupted from her.

* * *

"Welcome, Clary! I'd like to introduce you to Camp Brocelind! A place of refuge to all. I want you to meet some people." Maia guided Clary to what could only be a mess hall, where many people ate. "Guys!" Maia shouted. Around six people

ran up to them, about three boys and three girls. Two, a boy and a girl looked very similar.

"We have to keep this a secret, but this is Princess Clary, Clary meet Bat, Jordan, Emma, Julian, Mark and Helen." Maia said in the confined group.

"We should call her Sage then. Ya know like clary sage?" Emma offered and I smiled.

"Sage it is then."

* * *

Jace searched mercilessly, interrogating everyone who had been there around the time Clary left. He couldn't help but be afraid that she might be hurt or in trouble.

Apparently neither could the King when he found out bothhis children left. He sent out moreguards and more guards searching for the pair, thinking that they were together.

* * *

"Alexander, you really need to calm down. Jace will just be angry for a little longer." Magnus soothed his companion. Alec sat up in the cot that Magnus slept on in his workroom, the sheets piling around his waist showing his bare chest.

"This isn't some girl Jace found pretty and once the king finds out: myhead will be cut off faster than you can make a prediction to throw them off." Alec pulled at his hair and Magnus sat up along with him, running his hands up and down

his back lightly.

"That's it." Magnus whispers. Alec turned quickly, he almost got whiplash.

"What's what?" Alexander questioned and a sly smirk pulled on the lips of Magnus.

"I'm so sorry your majesties, I am deeplysaddened by the news too but I could make no other assumption from my visions." Magnus told the king and queen in their throne.

"Are you sure?" Queen Jocelyn's hands tightened on her throne.

"There must be a mistake." King Valentine shouted.

"I'm afraid not your highness. Princess Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, is dead." Magnus announced and gasps filled the room.

* * *

Izzy moved with swiftness, searching with full eyes. With a blink, she was on the ground with a hand around her throat and leaves filling her hair. She looked up and Jace was attached to the hand and looked surprised before lettingher go. "Isabelle,  
what are you doing here?" Jace looked horrible, tiredness pulling at his eyes and roughness on his unshaven jaw.

"I just thought it would be best if I told you the news." Isabelle whispered. Jace stood up and backed away.

"What news? Is Clary back at the castle, if so why didn't you say that first come-" Jace rambled hopefully.

"Clary isn't in the castle in Idris. She's in the castle up above, Jace." Isabelle interrupted him and waited for him to crash, to explode. He stood there, void of emotion. A gulp went down his throat as finally he let it sink in and he turned to Izzy.

"No, she can't, I-I loved her."


	7. Alliances Live and Kings Run

**ThreeWeeks Later**

Simon stared down at the letter before him. The letter was from his mother, telling him he needs to secure the alliance before it dies out completely and return. "Your highness? Is something wrong?" A servant asked him outside

his door.

"No, nothing at all. Please request a meeting with King Valentine for me, will you?" Simon asked, stuffing the letter in his shirt. Simon grabbed his sword, securing it around his waist and began to pack most of his things.

"Prince Simon? King Valentine asked me to escort you to the throne room. Wait, why are you packing?" Isabelle stopped in her tracks. She felt her heart drop. Simon said nothing and looked down at his bags. "It's becauseof Princess Clary's death,  
isn't it?" He turned around now but still did not return the gaze.

Isabelle walked closer, her steps echoing slightly in the room. She brought Simon's face up to hers. "I wasn't going to tell you, but I see I have no choice now." Isabelle stepped back as Simon stared at her with confusion."I have many symptoms,"  
Isabelle paused.

"You're sick?" Simon asked with pain laced in his voice.

"I'm not sick, I'm pregnant, your highness." Simon's eyes bugged out of his head, feeling his heart rise in his throat. He hugged Izzy as tears rose to her eyes and he caressed her head.

"Everything will be alright. I-I'm going to be a dad." Simon said more to himself than Isabelle.

* * *

"Great Sage, I never knew you would get the hang of this so easily." Jordan spoke behind Clary's back after she threw a dagger into the target before her, just near the middle but not quite.

"Newbie's got some skills." Emma laughed from behind her. Clary turned to Emma.

"Let's just say I had a great trainer." Clary's heart hurt after thinking about it.

"I'd say. I mean how many people can have the Jace Morgenstern as their body guard." Clary winced at Morgenstern and returned to throwing the knives. "Sorry Sage, I know how life at the castle hurt you."

"It's fine. It'd be better to forget it now." Clary threw the knife into the center of the target, feeling her butterflies settle. That's when Clary realized she had butterflies and she looked around nervously. She noticed amop of blonde hair enter  
the camp.

The problem? He was unconscious on Julian and Maia's shoulders.

 _"What makes you think you can do this? You have to run a country Jace not away." Alec lectured. Jace waved him away, while glaring._

 _"What makes you think you can tell me how to live my life, when you took hers?!" Jace yelled while grabbing a saddle and moving to his favorite horse. "You took Clary away from the castle, you're the reason she is dead. She wouldn't  
be dead if she were here."_

 _"She wouldn't be happy either!" Alec wailed. "She hated it here, she hated itbefore you were her brother! She hated being a princess and you're the only reason she stayed so long! She wanted a simple life but she wanted you more and nowthat your siblings, you're just going to ignore the fact that you still want her too!" Alec was angry, seeing red as Jace climbed onto the horse._

 _"Which is why maybe I shouldn't be here." Jace whispered._

 _"What do you mean by here, Jace?" Alec asked and Jace raced off on the horse. "Jace!" He shouted after him before returning to the kitchen to wait for Magnus to be done with his questioning by the king._

 _Jace set off on full speed, just wanting to make the thoughts disappear, for the pain and want to go away. He didn't even realize how far he was until he was past the village and his horse bucked him off after seeing a snake and disappeared  
into the woods only for Jace to hit his head on a rock._

"What's wrong with him?" Clary asked Maia while they rushed him to a tent.

Julian set him down and looked up at Clary. "He hit his head on a rock, he was bleeding a little but breathing. When he wakes up, you need to be out Clary." Julian ran out of breath and dragged Maia out.

"Oh and by the way, you have a very heavy brother." Clary looked back down at Jace. His cheekbones stood out and his eyes were sunken, showing the tiredness. He didn't look happy, even in his unconscious state but Clary didn't feel

that way either. Clary furrowed her eyebrows and leaned down to kiss Jace's forehead.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Jace gasped in a breath of air, while staring in surprised at Clary.

"I'm Sage." Clary gulped.

* * *

"You impregnated one of my servants and you expect that to hold as our treaty?!" King Valentine demanded. Prince Simon stared the King in the eyes.

"I expect for you to want the alliance, seeing as you were about to sell off your daughter, one servant won't mean anything. My mother asked me to make sure this alliance was ensured but she will understand-" King Valentine

calmed down.

"I will allow you to take one of my best servants, if you let her complete one last task for me." Simon nodded and Isabelle stepped forward.

"What task may that be,my king?" Isabelle bowed and glanced back up.

"Find Jace." King Valentine responded. Queen Jocelyn stepped forward and looked down at Isabelle, before moving closer and hugging her. All the while whispering something that could change everything.

"Find him and tell him that the only way he could be king, not by blood but marriage. Marriage to my daughter whom I know is alive and well, marriage to the one he loves and not who he believes her to be." Isabelle stepped back, trying to

hide back her awe.

She repeated the words over and over and knew only one meaning could come out of it.

Jace was not King Valentine's son. Therefore, Jace was not Clary's brother.

Isabelle knew she needed to find him, and quickly.


	8. Dreams and Other Things

_Clary. Clary. Clary. The name echoed in his head and at first all he saw was a blur. Suddenly it was like everything came into focus and she leaned on a branch above the water, surrounded by a grove of trees. It was a small part of the waterfall he always took her too._

 _She looked up at him with a smile "Jace! Come look at the water." Clary called out to him. Jace made his way over without thinking. Clary looked at him when he gazed down into the water. In his reflection he could only see one thing, and it was Jonathan. Clary kissed his jawline and Jace began to get confused._

 _"Don't you love me, Jace?" Jace glanced at Clary before staring back at Jonathan in his reflection, but Jonathan was gone. Jace looked back at Clary, who deadpanned. She behind him and then said "You're just like him now." Jace turned quickly and found Jonathan, hanging by his feet with his head cut off._

 _He turned to Clary, who was holding his head and Jace panicked. He looked into the water and found Jonathan's head was sewn onto his own neck. That's when the branch broke._

 _And Jace kept falling._

Jace sat upright, this girl covered in dirt before him. She looked like Clary, like she was Clary. But it couldn't be, could it? "I'm Sage," the girl said quickly. Apparently not.

Her hair was in a braid, unlike what Clary usually does. She wore clothes, like what a normal person would wear, not like a princess. But she also had a cloak, with a hood she wore that covered most of her face. Jace staredat her with his brows  
furrowed. "Sage! I thought I told you to leave the poor boy alone when he woke up!" Clary's eyes widened and she stood up, next to the boy beside her.

Another girl tumbled into the tent and stood upright "Hi Jace." The girl had blonde hair and brown eyes, but he didn't recognize her at all. He moved between all the people, finding his eyes immediately wanting to go to the Clary look-a-like.

"I need to leave." Jace said quickly. He tried to stand up but then eased back down with the help of Sage. The only person's name he knew here.

"What you need to do is calm down. What are you even doing here, Prince Jace? You're supposed to be up there in the castle! Not come barreling out here because the princess died. I mean really, how could you have been so stupi-" Sage

rambled and then stopped. She stared open-eyed at Jace."I'm so sorry you're highness, I've never met a royal before and don't know how to act." Sage bowed.

"It's fine. I'm just going to sleep." Jace lied straight through his teeth. Sage's eyes pierced his before pushing the other kids out andturning back to Jace.

"I've heard about you Prince Jace, if you do anything stupid, you won't be going back to that castle and not because of me." Sage warned before leaving. Jace waited a minute before racing around the room, trying to look fora sword. He was hoping  
his own sword but instead found another. He shook out his hair of dirt and snuck to the entrance. It was empty.

The whole camp was empty. No one walked around, not even a guard. It seemed too easy, but Jace went anyway. (A/N: imagine Jace trying to sneak away as a mouse from Church before Jem took him back XD) Jace raced to the entrance, tryingto get past  
his head throbbing when suddenlyasword to his throat stopped him. It was fiery little red head named Sage, not Clary, he reminded himself.

She pushed him up against a tree and yelled at him. "Is your head so injured that you don't know that nothing is that easy! I thought you were smarter Jace. What are you trying to do?! Get yourself killed?!" A sudden realization dawnedon her, her  
hood was down. She noticed it was her, but that's not the discovery she made.

Clary stepped back away from him. "You're trying to get yourself killed." Clary mumbled under her breath. "You're trying to get yourself killed!" She looked back up angrily with tears in her eyes as she shoved the knife close to his

neck again.

"Clary-" Jace tried but she only shook her head. "I-" Clary stepped back and walked away, dropping the knife on the way.

* * *

Isabelle tightened the weapons belt around her waist and the cloak around her neck. Alec readied her horse and she turned to Prince Simon. "You better keep that baby safe. The only reason I'm letting you go is because I know you will do anything to protecther-"  
Simon said.

"But what if it's a boy?" Isabelle teased.

"I'll love whoever they are, but kinda hoping for a girl." Simon smiled and hugged Isabelle. She sighed into his neck in which he pulled back quickly.

"Sorry-That tickled." Simon replied.


	9. Truth Comes to Light

When Clary came back to look for Jace, he was gone. He disappeared and no one had seen him. "Emma, are you sure he's gone?" Clary panicked. Emma nodded quickly.

Clary turned around and jogged to her tent. She pulled at her hair and face. "Breathe Clary breathe." Her breaths came out slowly and she turned extremely fast. In front of her was a sword, in which she she could see her reflection. She jumped back and cringed. She usually only saw her reflection at the castle or-

"The waterfall." Clary mumbled under her breath. She surged for the sword and ran out of her tent, all the way to her horse. She was panicking, Jace always hated himself but she never thought he would do this. Especially after he had seen her. He must have thought she was his mind playing tricks on himself. Clary urged the horse to go faster, wanting to be there in time.

It must've took minutes but it felt like forever. Clary could barely see straight with the tears piling down her face. The waterfall was where everything began, it's where she's contemplated her throne and so much more and if she didn't get to him quickly, it would be where Jace ended.

The trees were swaying lightly with the wind and Clary slid down the side of her horse. She ran closer to the waterfall, the sound now prominent in her ears. Then she walked out into view and noticed Jace turned away from her. "Jace!" He looked at her, she could see tears coming down his face.

"Why won't you leave me alone?! I just want to be with you, why, why won't you let me?" Jace yelled loudly. Clary stepped forward slowly.

"Because that's not where I am Jace. I'm here, with you already." Clary eased. She kept taking slow steps to him.

"No, you're not. You're with him. You're with Sebastian and Jonathan. You're dead!" He shouted and Clary felt her tears on her own cheeks too. He was about ten steps away now.

"I'm here. I'm here. Magnus lied. He lied to protect me okay?" She noticed he was breathing heavily and there was a bit of blood down his neck, probably from when he hit his head just hours ago.

"Stop lying! Just stay away. I deserve this. I loved Clary. I wanted everything from her, and I mean everything. I wanted to make babies with her, I-Just stop!" Jace paused before yelling at Clary. Clary was in front of him now. She gripped his arms, more tears slide down her face and neck.

"If you jump, I jump, remember?" Clary whispered.

 _"Clary! Come on, it's more fun than you'd think!" Jace urged her. Clary pressed her lips together, contemplating it. "If you jump, I'll jump." Jace finally said and Clary sighed before gripping his hand and running off the cliff into the water._

"Clary?" Jace breathed. She nodded and moved her hands to his neck. Clary moved up to his lips, not yet touching them. "Are you sure?" He questioned. Clary pulled him down to her and kissed him. She let their tears and pain fill in the gaps.

"I want you too." Clary pulled away and whispered. That's when they heard a voice from below them. They looked down and noticed a familiar set of black locks when they realized what she said.

"And you can have each other!" Clary stood confused.

"Wait, what do you mean?!" Clary yelled to her.

"Oh for goodness sake," Isabelle muttered under her breath. "You're not brother and sister!" Clary and Jace looked back at each other. Jace pulled Clary to his height when he lost footing and fell back. Jace never loses footing.

When Clary and Jace came up from beneath the water Clary hit him on his chest. "You did that on purpose!" She accused him and Jace sent her a cheeky smile before swimming over to Isabelle with Clary behind him. When they climbed over the bank, Isabelle was readying her horse and the extra she brought. Jace climbed on the tan horse, almost golden like himself. Clary climbed behind him feeling her heart finally settle once she latched her arms around him.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Jace yelled over the sound of the hooves crashing. Jace looked to Isabelle, expecting some sort of plan. "The King obviously lied because he was desperate, what do we do about him?" Jace elaborated.

"I have an idea!" Clary said in his ear. "Go left."

Clary ended up taking them to the camp which she stayed. She yelled in the camp, gaining everyone's attention. Everyone called her Sage and asked her what was important, more specifically Emma did. "As some of you may know, I'm not really a servant who is running away from the King. Well I am but I'm not. I'm Princess Clarissa, the very one many of you believe to be dead. The King lied to you all, he lied about Jace being the Prince. We need your help to stop what he's been doing. We all know there are rumors about his experiments. Well, they are true." Clary gulped, looking to Jace. "The night before I left, I found his notebook. One experiment he made was on the supposed prince, Jace. His mother was given angel blood, how my father managed to get, I have no idea. I just know that Jace is half angel, my brother is half demon and well I'm..."Clary drifted off. Jace was looking blankly at the ground, this new information hitting him hard. Clary looked back at the audience they acquired.

"I'm part angel and something else entirely." She finally answered. "Now we need your help." Clary heard a voice from the back asking to do what. "We need your help to kill him."


	10. And The King Falls

She had done it. She had gotten everyone on her side and as they rode to the castle, she couldn't help but feel two things:

Powerful but afraid.

Jace was being the same self-sacrificing Jace by riding as the front and telling Clary that he was the only one that could kill him. Clary hated him for that, but Clary could never hate him. No matter how hard she tried.

The horse were riding quickly, but not quietly. They were waiting until they got close enough for them to leave the horse and go by foot. People were angry, everyone in the camp who grew to love Sage were confused but willing to fight. "What are you thinking about?" Izzy rode up behind her and Clary jumped for a moment.

"Well what's going on now, what's going to happen." Clary stated and glanced back at Izzy. Izzy looked sick.

"Clary, there's something I have to tell you." Izzy forced out and CLary furrowed her brows.

"What is it, Izzy?" Clary asked but then they heard Jace come up to them, suggesting they go by foot now. Clary and Izzy dropped from their horses and Jace grabbed Clary's hand tugging her up to the front. Clary gave Izzy a look that said "tell me later"

Izzy sighed and continued walking with her head elsewhere.

Clary tightened her hand around Jace's and brought it up to her lips to kiss. Jace smiled down at her. "You know, Queen Jocelyn, your mom said that I could only be king by marrying you." Clary smiled.

"So you only want me for the crown, eh?" Clary teased and Jace nodded while laughing.

"There are other perks." Jace answered and Clary's eyes squinted a bit before going back to their doe-size. "There's this pretty gorgeous princess who I get to marry. Oh and the food. I'll order mangoes everyday. Now back to the princess, she'll be my wife. That means staying in the same bed." Clary gasped.

"Jace!" Clary whisper-shouted.

"Hey, I just wanted to cuddle, you're the one who thought that way." Jace defended himself with a little smirk that seemed to turn into a smile the longer it stayed.

"I love you, just so you know." Clary glanced at him and noticed him staring at her.

"The way I feel about you is unexplainable, Clary. Actually, no. I can explain it. I'll love you until I die and if there is a life after that," Jace paused and stopped, facing Clary. "I'll love you then." Clary smiled, then looked down and dragged Jace behind her.

"We have a king to get rid of,"

"Queen Tessa, what a wonderful surprise!" Queen Jocelyn greeted her. Tessa enveloped Jocelyn in a hug. Only when she pulled back did she realize how tense she was. "This is a really awkward time." Jocelyn answered Tessa's confused look.

Tessa glanced back at the fighting behind her, now seeing it. The knights were fighting people with broad swords. A few people lie dead on the ground, but Tessa's main focus was on the King. The king was battling one person, all she could tell about him was there was golden mop on his head. He seemed to be losing, until a loud voice brought everyone to a stop. "Enough!" Princess Clarissa stood in the back of the room, somehow unnoticed by everyone. She had a sword in her hand and she moved to the King, who was astonished. "I said enough." Clary stood in front of Jace, who moved at the king.

"Clarissa?" Valentine asked. "Am I dead?"

"No father. You're not dead, but I'm not Clarissa either." Clary paused and looked at Jace behind her. "My name is Clary, and you have stolen something from me." She looked up at his face, which was darker. The circles beneath his eyes sunken in.

"I have n-" Valentine began.

"You've stolen everything from me! You've took my freedom, my right as a human, my love! You've even stole the truth from me!" Clary shouted over him and moved closer. She moved her weight from one foot to the other and focused on Valentine.

"Clary-" Jace tried but Clary shook her head.

"You aren't human. You're better. You're a little bit everything. A bit of demon blood, a bit of angelic, even downworlder blood. You are everything and nothing at the same time." Valentine challenged. Anger rose up in Clary and she charged at her father, watching as his face turned from one of confidence to utter defeat. "You're my daughter."

"No. I haven't been your daughter since you changed who I am and will always be."

To say Tessa was confused was an understatement but she just watched as they carried Valentine's lifeless body away.

So this last chapter wasn't long, but I decided to end on that note would be amazing. You want to know why?

Because there'll be a sequel.

Let's just say it's a little different than this medieval romeo and juliet stories.

xoxo Haleigh.


End file.
